Lo que pudo ser
by Peachilein
Summary: Nunca creyó que su tiempo llegaría tan pronto. No ahora; no de esta forma. Con horror y dolor, vio la ensangrentada punta de flecha sobresalir de su cuerpo, marcándolo con una herida fatal. En medio de su agonía, una peculiar aparición le anunció su inevitable muerte, arrebatándole sus sueños y esperanzas de lo que pudo ser... su jamás alcanzada felicidad junto a su amada.
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

 *** Nota:** Este fic participa en la actividad _"Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts"_ del foro _¡Siéntate!_ , en el que el reto consistía en escribir un One-shot basado en una imagen/fanart sorteada al azar (en este caso, la portada del fic).

 *** Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

 _Nunca creyó que su tiempo llegaría tan pronto. No ahora; no de esta forma. Con horror y dolor, vio la ensangrentada punta de flecha sobresalir de su cuerpo, marcándolo con una herida fatal. En medio de su agonía, una peculiar aparición le anunció su inevitable muerte, arrebatándole sus sueños y esperanzas de lo que pudo ser... su jamás alcanzada felicidad junto a su amada._

 **Lo que pudo ser**

La batalla final. Un momento crucial en el que todos habían unido sus fuerzas para derrotar a Naraku y, finalmente, enviarlo a los confines del infierno. La lucha fue intensa y las energías de todos estaban casi agotadas, pero la unión y un ataque estratégico entre Kagome e InuYasha, permitieron darle el golpe final. Una flecha purificadora, fusionada con el viento cortante, pusieron fin al ente malvado, dándole al grupo de amigos la paz y regocijo de la tan anhelada victoria… o al menos eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

El monje Miroku fue el primero en darse cuenta, pagándolo con su propio descuido al ser golpeado con fuerza por algo desde su espalda… ¿Una flecha?

 _«Sango…»_

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente, fue la imagen de su amada exterminadora y los momentos buenos y malos que junto a ella tuvo la oportunidad de vivir.

Nunca creyó que pasaría. Jamás imaginó que su tiempo llegaría antes de siquiera cumplir su promesa de casarse con ella o de al menos dejar un descendiente… No ahora; no de esta forma. Siempre había creído que lo conseguirían todos. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¡¿En qué momento, el maldito de Naraku, le había lanzado semejante ataque, sufriendo los estragos de su propia destrucción?! De alguna manera, había conseguido devolverle la misma flecha que Kagome había utilizado y ahora, él… No lo vio venir; todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

— _Sango, ¿aceptarías vivir a mi lado… para después tener un hijo conmigo?_

— _¡Sí!_

— _¿En verdad, aceptas? ¿No importa que sean diez o veinte hijos?_

Con horror, descendió lentamente la mirada hacia el centro de su estómago, notando la ensangrentada punta de flecha sobresalir de su cuerpo. Con la respiración retenida debido al indescriptible dolor, alzó sus temblorosas manos a la altura de su abdomen y tocó la afilada saeta, sólo para corroborar que realmente lo había atravesado. Una fuerte arcada se apoderó de él y, sin poder controlarlo, un espeso líquido invadió abruptamente su garganta hasta ser expulsado por su boca. Sintió el indudable sabor metálico llenar sus papilas gustativas, anunciándole su propia gravedad y agonía.

— _Su excelencia, vamos a derrotar a Naraku._

— _Sí, Sango. Y cuando todo esto termine, podremos casarnos._

— _Sí._

Su visión se tornó borrosa y sus piernas temblaron con flaqueza, más se negó en dejarse caer. No quería… ¡no podía! Si moría ahora, no sólo se estaría resignando a su derrota en manos de su mayor enemigo; no, también estaría abandonando su sueño de vivir una vida normal junto a su mujer y formar una hermosa familia a su lado. ¡Pudieron haber ser muy felices!

 _«¡Sango!»._

Su mente invocó una y otra vez el nombre de la joven, mientras intentaba aferrarse a la vida que rápidamente se le iba de las manos.

Como una aparición, una blanquecina luz se formó ante sus azulinos ojos y en medio de ella, una sombra se materializó en un cuerpo sólido, tomando la estructura de una figura femenina. Sus cabellos largos y azabaches se ondearon suavemente con una cálida brisa que abrazó el frío cuerpo del hombre. Reconociendo instantáneamente a la mujer de tez nívea e inmaculada, Miroku trató de esbozar una sonrisa que más bien resultó como una mueca dolida al ser muy consciente de su realidad. Estaba muriendo, o en definitiva, estaba alucinando por la masiva pérdida de sangre.

—¿Así que has venido por mí? —musitó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo una nueva arcada. Un hilo de sangre bajó por la comisura de su labio—. Kikyô…

La mujer lo observó con compasión; sus ojos achocolatados marcados con tristeza.

—Me temo que tu hora ha llegado, monje —indicó con voz suave y entristecida, acercándose a él para tocar suavemente la grave herida de su abdomen.

—Tú… Tú estás muerta… —balbuceó Miroku, todavía incrédulo de lo que sus entrecerrados ojos veían—. Tú no eres real…

Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba en presencia de una absurda ilusión, extendió su mano para tocar la blanca mejilla de la mujer, esperando traspasarla, pero muy al contrario de sus expectativas, consiguió palparla y sentir la textura suave de su piel bajo su tacto. Su corazón dolió con congoja ante tal fatalidad.

—Lo siento —dijo Kikyô en un fallido intento de consuelo, cerrando sus ojos en señal de duelo.

El pecho del monje se estrujó agónicamente. No muy lejos de él, alcanzó a escuchar las voces de sus amigos, llamándolo de forma desesperada mientras corrían con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta él. Entre ellos, alcanzó a divisar a su amada exterminadora. Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla cuando se volteó tristemente hacia ella, queriendo verla una vez más.

—Perdóname, Sango… amigos…

Diciendo esto, sintió las fuerzas de su cuerpo abandonarlo por completo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Su vista se ensombreció enteramente, al tiempo que una sensación de vacío se extendía sobre él, arrastrándolo a la absoluta oscuridad que se asemejaba a la del agujero negro en su mano y arrebatándole la esperanza de lo que pudo ser y que no consiguió… Su jamás alcanzada felicidad junto a ella.

—¡Su excelencia! —exclamó la castaña, llegando finalmente a él. Con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo zarandeó ligeramente para hacerlo reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había muerto—. ¡MIROKU!

Una estrepitosa risa hizo eco juntamente con la entera desaparición de Naraku. La derrota del enemigo había sido concretada, mas llevándose consigo una preciada vida que marcaría enteramente a los sobrevivientes, sobre todo a Sango, quien después de esta pérdida, no se recuperaría tan fácilmente.

Lo que pudo ser, lo había perdido…

 **FIN**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Ya sé que éste es un corto bastante dramático, por no mencionar que es mi primer One-shot en el que el protagonista es Miroku y, de forma directa o indirecta, Sango y Kikyô en el trasfondo.

A decir verdad, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido escribir algo así, si no fuera por la imagen que me tocó en la actividad. Sí, llámenme loca por participar, pero ya que fui yo la que propuso la idea, tenía que intentarlo xD. Espero que igual les haya gustado y sacado alguna reacción o emoción tras la lectura.

Entonces… ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Lo que sea? xD

Nos vemos en la actualización de _"Sin retorno"._ Si no se han pasado por ese fic todavía, los invito a echarle una ojeada ;).

Besos y hasta la próxima.

Peach =).


End file.
